jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Joseph-Dylan Kreldonn / Jetstorm 10 Thunder
|FirstApp = Open Space Unleashed |Superpowers = Super Flight (first ability used) Laser Beams Telepathy Control Minds Controls Space-Time Continium |Race = Half-Human & Half-Saiyan |Age = 1-9 years old (From Jacked Town) 10-years old (From Joseph 10) |Weight=123 lbs. |Address=WST 3338926 K. |Allegiance= Planet Trade Organization (Soldier in the Saiyan Army, ??? - 737 Age) (Soldier directly under Frieza, 737 - 762 Age) Zenned Warriors (Warrior, 762 - 790 Age) Super Sonic 4 (Unknown death) | FamConnect = Josephant Koffi (ancestor) Roger Koffi (father) Ben Koffi (adoptive brother) Shrankon Koffi (brother) Gracie Koffi (adoptive older sister) King Mersheno (Friend`s father) Marcel Mulumba (grandfather) Eva Mulumba (human cousin) Caleb Donsello (saiyan cousin) Future Joseph Koffi (alternative timeline) Vogalaz Boehunter (megamorphee) Sally Vocalitz (megamorphee) Michael Robinson (megamorphee) Johnny Trufforman (apprentice) Heatblast (Omnitrix Hero) Ryan Stackinson (Parell-version) Future Ryan Stackinson (Parell-version, alternate timeline) | FriendConnect = Mack Jallox (best friend) Susan Corter (best friend) | Likes = Naomi Johnson Nalla Foxwithel | Dislikes = Vilgax Lex Luthor Milch & Carzin | Actor = J Weezy}} Josephisso "Joseph" Dylan Koffi (played by J Weezy) is the 10-year old hero and main protagonist of the Jacked 10 metaseries and he is the student photographer takes his pictures for his alter ego, Joseph 10, at the Daily Workspace. Joseph is also one of of the Half-Humans / Half-Saiyans. Joseph`s alter ego, Joseph 10, is basically his human self in a suit using his powers for everyone to see his stunts or rescues. Joseph also makes a recorder backpack to prove that his alter ego, Joseph 10, will not do any harm or to prove that Joseph 10 isn`t Joseph Koffi. Joseph`s fusee partner mentioned to be Prince Mersheno to become 2 fusion heroes, Josheno & Merjetto. Joseph Koffi`s SSJ transformation is "Super Joseph". Joseph 10`s SSJ Form is "Super Joseph 10". Joseph states that he is "The Prince Of All 10 Omnitrix Saiyans". He is in a team called, Super Sonic 4. 5 years later, Joseph is now 15 with a rescaned Omnitrix in Joseph 10 Alien Force. As Joseph hits 15, Joseph`s transformations could be stuck halfway. As a 16 year old, Joseph has new and improved abilities from Joseph`s RMB heart & Joseph`s New Omnitrix now called The Ultimatrix in Joseph 10 Evolutions while fighting Zeel. His futuristic version is, Future Joseph. As a hero, Joseph has been called many hero names throughout the galaxy such as: Joey 10, Savior 10, Jojo 10, Jo 10, Jetstorm, and especially going by the name: Jetstorm 10. These are the multinames of Joseph that are mentioned in the movie, Galacticly Ancientful. Clark is upset with the fact that he likes Lois Lane and keeps it a secret and also, is hating the fact that Joseph`s fusion partner is, Mersheno, who used to be the evil prince of all Saiyans. While, Clark introduces Joseph to Jor-El, Mack searches for a power source for him and Joseph to use for unlimited powers. Joseph does get to master his forms in the most famous movie, Joseph 10: The Movie. Joseph never misuses his abilities, but with The Dragonballs, Joseph will always misuse the wishing ability, causing The Shadow Dragons to arrive in the series, Joseph 10 GT. The transformation, Fourarms, makes Joseph stonger due the Saiyan heritage. Joseph`s Grey Matter has the power of Heightaztion and Super Smartness. In the 30`th Joseph 10 movie, Joseph 10: Joseph`s Extreme Apprentice, is about Joseph being forced to have Johnny T to be his apprentice. Joseph mentions that his secret is more harder to be safe with especially with the 2 bullies: Milch & Carzin. Joseph`s destined superpet, Shuffle Koffi comes to guard Joseph in the "JT" movie: Joseph 10: Shuffle 10. Joseph gives up his superpowers for a whole week to create Big Ideas with his friend, Mack, but Joseph`s older sister, Gracie Koffi, try to bust him with his friends, but, her uncle doesn`t believe her. Joseph`s new ego is revealed to be, Building Branch, This is from the Joseph 10 movie, Autumn is Great to You! Abilities The Abilities of Joseph 10! Powers * RMB - Joseph`s green-supertized bite. Joseph`s bite turns red to recharge. * Omnitrix & Ultimatrix - The 2 alien-matrix watches from Joseph 10 - Joseph 10 Evolutions. During Joseph`s matrixed minutes, he is limited only for 16 minutes then it recharges. * Full Saiyabending: Saiyan State thru. Saiyan State 5 - All of the mastered Saiyan elemets for his stated forms. * Super Saiyan thru. Super Saiyan 11 - The eleven Super Saiyans that Joseph uses from his Saiyan heritage. Techniques * Ki Blasts / Miriki Blasts - The basic attack of energy. The surpassable way of Ki Blasts. * Kaioken - The reddish technique of strength taught by King Kai. * Super Kaioken - A mixture technique of a Super Saiyan using the Kaioken technique. * The Kamehameha Wave - 'Taught by Master Snapples. * 'Omnitrix Spirit Bomb - Joseph`s Omnitrix energy and the Earth`s human energy of a big huge ball as a bomb. * Supermatrix Spirit Bomb '- The Super Saiyan version of his Omnitrix Spirit Bomb. * 'Regenade - David & Bida`s dashing technique that Joseph mostly uses to destroy a person from the inside. * Omnitrix Fist - An electrical punch powered from Joseph`s Omnitrix. * Omnitrix Splitz - A move from Joseph that allows him to be every Omnitrix alien which is split from Ditto. * Instant Transmission - A focusing and easier technique to teleport. * Afterimage Strike - The super-speeding trick to fuse. * Galick Gun - Joseph learns this move from Mersheno. * Dimensional Ki Blasts - The Ki Blasts that comes from other dimensions. * The Fusion Dance - The Fusion Dance is a technique that Joseph learns so he can fuse with Mersheno. Skills The Skills of Joseph are mentioned to be super speed for his Universal form. Weakness Habosworich Main Article: Habosworich While Joseph uses his new Omnitrix abilities as Ghostfreak, his weakness of all his powers are mentioned to be, Habosworich, the most worse weakness to take away powers, lose memories, shock bodies, and to die from. Biography Early Life Roger sends Zazajot down to Earth and Shrankon goes to other planet. Zazajot grows up to be Joseph Koffi. Jacked Town The events of Jacked Town! Joseph`s Dragonballed Quest Joseph meets Mack & Susan and they go on a quest to get the Dragonballs, leaving Joseph with a green-supertized bite. Red-Ribbon Army`s Defenseful Weapons Joseph meets androids 1 & 2 as his enemies proving that they are the Red-Ribbon Army`s defenseful weapons. Forced to School coming soon... Joseph 10 All events of Joseph 10! The Unusual Summer Joseph starts to have the weirdest summer by getting his new ability from the woods which is his Omnitrix, and it makes his fightiung skills a little bit more easier. An Untrained Fight coming soon... Joseph 10 Z The greatest events of Joseph 10 Z! Zenned Gift Joseph turns 11 years old and his Omnitrix gets a Second section called the "Zenned Mode" and Joseph nicknames his watch as the Zennytrix. Magicworks of Joseph Joseph mentions to Zatanna that she can`t control him with magic, because, he says he is magicproof (invunerable to magic). Joseph 10 GT Effects of the Gross Truck A Green / Blue / Reddish truck effcts Joseph after he re-wears his Zennytrix, given him 10 brand new aliens. Joseph 10 Movies All the Joseph 10 Movies that J Weezy will appear in. The Unsafe Main article: The Unsafe In the movie, The Unsafe, Joseph`s villians from the past comes to haunt him with thier new partners, Freddie Kreuger & Jason: The Hockkiller. The Huge Superwish Main article: The Huge Superwish Susan wishes on The Dragonballs for Shenron to make her have the ability to super speed, have telekinisis, and have force fields (like Joseph does). Joseph comes to Susan and says that since she double-wished on the dragonballs and Shrenon let her, it will turn her evil, causing an "Evil Susan" preparing to destroy Joseph. Slug`s Arrival Main Article: Slug Arrival The Namekian, Lord Slug, comes to visit the planet: Earth. Joseph turns into a False Super Saiyan while having his rage of history, after Lord Slug easily revealing his Namekian identity and the defeat of his friends. Joseph`s Inventions All Inventions for himself & Inventions for other people! Inventions for Himself * Omnimobile - Joseph created the ride to transform into other rides if needed. * The Omnisword - A sword made out of the Omnitrix`s system. * Recordpack - Joseph`s recordpack is made of a recording t.v. system to download online for people to see and put the bad guys out of the fun. Creations given to Himself * Omnitrix & Ultimatrix - coming soon... Inventions for Bida to Use * Nevinus Spicus - Joseph`s invention that makes the Prestocrystal work. * Prestocrystal - Joseph`s invention for Bida to use for transforming and so much more. * Ulti-Prestocrystal - Joseph`s ultimate invention for Bida to use! Inventions for David to Use * Technodiscs - Joseph invents these discs as David`s extra weapon. * Timex - David`s watch is created by Joseph. * Ultimashex - Joseph gives David his "ultimate" watch in Joseph 10 Evolutions! Joseph`s New Life Joseph (Z & GT) With Joseph Koffi now as an 11 year old in Joseph 10 Z, Joseph has a zenned Omnitrix, now called a Zennytrix, coming with 10 Zenned Superheroes. Joseph as a 12 year old, soon became Omnisword Man in Joseph 10 Z. In Joseph 10 GT, Joseph grows up as a 13 years old and he uses the Zennytrix again. For Joseph 10 GT, Joseph goes to Blair High School as a 14 year old freshman and quits being a superhero. Joseph (Z Drai) J Weezy to play Joseph and he comes back, but, to be in Joseph 10 Z Drai, a 5-monthed remake of Joseph 10 Z. Joseph (AF) Joseph is now 15 years old with a RMB inside his heart and the Omnitrix rescans on his wrist which gives him 10 new alien superheroes. Joseph attends Blair High School and gets a scouter. Joseph`s old enemy, Trevin, helps Joseph catch the Dragonballs and keep Joseph`s biggest hero secret. Joseph is more serious than ever before. Joseph and his cousin, Eva Mulumba, liked themselves meaning they got along with each other. He also learns the Saiyan language. In Joseph`s rescaned Omnitrix, Joseph has been given 10 new aliens. Joseph`s Super Saiyan forms are also used. Joseph (Evolutions) With Joseph now at 16 years old, Joseph`s RMB has rebuilt itself and Joseph has a new Omnitrix called the Ultimatrix. Joseph & his older brother, Brunel, only uses there scouters to find out only someone so strong to figure out there power level. Joseph is in 11th Grade for Blair High School. Joseph`s secret is revealed to the whole wide world. Joseph encounters new serious abilities and uses them for the most serious times. In Joseph`s Ultimatrix, he has a whole new set of of 10 aliens. You can also see Joseph using his Super Saiyan forms while fighting Pengozent, Cooler, & Frell. Joseph`s Forms Joseph`s forms shown in Jacked Town, Joseph 10, Joseph 10 Z (jOSEPH 10 Z Drai), Joseph 10 GT, Joseph 10 Alien Force, & Joseph 10 Evolutions. Joseph Koffi episode, "Shugglepuff"]] coming soon... Joseph 10 episode: "Shugglepuff"]] .]] coming soon... Great Ape Joseph forms into a Great Ape in a series called Jacked Town. False Super Saiyan Joseph transforms into a Negative Saiyan called a False Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan Main Article: Super Joseph to fight Frieza!!!]] Joseph has finally reached his Saiyan destiny...to become a Super Saiyan! Joseph overhears his Grandma Pauline talk about how Joseph should transform into a Super Saiyan. Ultra Super Saiyan When Joseph sees the defeat of his father, Roger, Joseph unleashes a buff sized Super Saiyan called an [[Ultra Super Saiyan|'Ultra Super Saiyan']]. Super Saiyan 2 Joseph uses Super Saiyan 2 after Super Mack # 2 was unconsious. Super Saiyan 3 The Super Saiyan 3 form of Joseph gains the third Supermatrix. Super Saiyan 4 Joseph`s Super Saiyan 4 form is full of surprises that you can`t even imagine were possible. Super Saiyan 5 Super Saiyan 5 is the grey long-haired Saiyan form that Joseph used. Super Saiyan 6 Joseph`s very own Super Saiyan 6 form is the red-yellowish long haired Saiyan form that Joseph uses for battling villian forms. Super Saiyan 7 Being the Super Saiyan 7 form, makes Joseph have light blueish / turquoiseish covered fur, blue long hair (like Super Saiyan 3`s long blonde hair). Super Saiyan 8 Main Article: Super Saiyan 8 Main Article: The Eighth Super Joseph Joseph will make its appearence as a Super Saiyan 8 in Joseph 10 GT. Saiyan State !!!]]Joseph turns into a new Saiyan transformation called a Saiyan State (played by Aaron Mputu). Ultra Saiyan State Joseph`s Ultra Saiyan State is used in the movie, Joseph 10: Mersheno`s Saiyan Pride. Saiyan State 2 After Mersheno uses this form, Joseph uses this form offically naming it: Saiyan State 2 (played by Aaron Mputu). Ultra Saiyan State 2 Joseph was the first one use the Ultra Saiyan State 2 form. Saiyan State 3 Joseph`s Saiyan State 3 is Joseph`s 3`rd state from his Saiyan heritage. Saiyan State 4 The pure and raged state of Joseph is called the Saiyan State 4. Saiyan State 5 coming soon... Saiyan State 6 (The Final State) coming soon... Universal Form The Universal Form is Joseph`s strongest transformation who has turquoised eyes, blue ears, red hair, orange hands, & the turquoise Omnitrix which also grants unversal forms. Super Universal Super Universal is Joseph`s 4 Universal Super Saiyan forms. Ultra Universal Joseph`s Ultra Universal form is acually his Universal Ultra Super Saiyan. Super Universal 2 Super Universal 2 '''is the ascended version (Super Saiyan 2 version) of Joseph`s Universal form. Ultra Universal 2 coming soon... Super Universal 3 Joseph`s greasest form, '''Super Universal 3, is mentioned to be a Universal verision of a Super Saiyan 3. Super Universal 4 The most strongest and most greastest form of Joseph is mentioned to be, Super Universal 4, which is kind of like a Super Saiyan 4. More info coming soon... Galactic & Ancient Forms Joseph`s Galactic Form & Ancient Form will first be used in the 29`th movie: Joseph 10: Galacticly Ancientful. Super Forms Joseph`s Galactic & Ancient "Super Forms" will be used. Ultimate Joseph coming soon... Super Ultimate coming soon... Ultra Ultimate coming soon... Fusion The 2 fusions between Joseph and Mersheno. Josheno / Josheno 10 Main arcticle: Josheno The original fusion, Josheno, has been accessed by the Fusion Dance in the Joseph 10 - Season 5. Merjotto / Merjotto 10 Main arcticle: Merjotto Joseph`s Saiyan Side, Zazajotto, and Mersheno wearing potara earrings to become, Merjotto. Merjotto`s ego is, Merjotto 10. In Season 6 of Joseph 10 this form will make it`s appearence. Family The Family of Joseph Koffi! Roger Koffi coming soon... Shrankon Koffi coming soon... Gracie Koffi coming soon... Ben Koffi coming soon... Eva Mulumba coming soon... Marcel Mulumba coming soon... Bida Mboli coming soon... Caleb Donsello coming soon... Friends All Friends '''of Joseph Koffi! Mack Jallox coming soon... Susan Corter coming soon... Claire Bennet coming soon... Clark Kent coming soon... Peter Parker coming soon... Peter Petrelli coming soon... Nolan Waggner coming soon... Bruce Wayne coming soon... Oliver Queen coming soon... Vallena coming soon... Kent Nelson coming soon... Chloe Sullivan coming soon... Lois Lane coming ssoon... Jimmy Olsen coming soon... Bosses Pogox Landfill coming soon... Trivia The full '''Trivia of Joseph! Joseph`s Cell Trivia * Perfect Cell absorbs Joseph`s body in Joseph 10 GT. Cell didn`t competely absorb Joseph since he broke out of Cell`s absorbtion tail. * Cell uses his Semi-Perfect Form before he uses his super-move and that when Joseph senses that he is going to do something wrong. * Cell is unable to absorb Joseph`s 2 matrix`s: Omnitrix & Ultimatrix that`s Joseph knows that he is going to learn the Body Switch techinque used Captain Ginyu also knowing that Joseph did`nt completly defeat Captain Ginyu. The Joseph/Baby Info coming soon... * * * Category:Jacked 10 Characters Category:Characters Category:Jacked 10 Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Jacked 10 Superheroes Category:Superheroes Category:Jacked 10 Humans Category:Full "Jacked 10 Seasoned" Characters Category:Humans Category:Supergan Brawlers Category:Superherogan Brawlers Category:Joseph 10 Season 5 Characters